Inner Me(Hiatus)
by mrssherrymuller
Summary: AEON! The story of Leon and Ada throughout the years with bit and pieces of Ada's thoughts processes throughout the series.


**Inner Me**

**ONE- Meeting Me**

Ada was always a confident woman. She always was sure of herself and her ability. Insecurities were a mystery to her. A strange phenomenon. She was bold and felt safe knowing that no one knew who she is. With he job, Ada could be anything. Anyone. Ada adored this ideal. But, they're is always complications. No, not the danger or constant betrayal. Those didn't bother Ada. The problem was that over time, she lost who she really was.

She was engulfed by this 'femme fatale' persona and she was no longer her. Instead she was consumed by this other her. A master of intrigue. Someone as graceful and clever as a cat. Someone devious and selfish. Ada was safe, that much was true. Safe inside an invisible wall, a rock armor. So, hard it would stop a bullet. Her persona kept her from pain. Only one person has ever breached her security. And even he was thrown away eventually.

But, she had to go to drastic measures to kick him out. He wanted in and she wanted him to stay. Ada wanted his love. So much she broke down her persona and let him right in. It was a shock to her. It was a shock to her.

It was the night of the infamous Raccoon City Incident that they met. It was a night that changed the world. Real zombies. Actual creatures that ate the flesh of humans, it was terrifying to the general public. But, not to Ada. Not to Umbrella. Not to Simmons. Deep down, Ada always regretted being apart of it. Maybe, it would have been better if she had lived a normal life, Ada had always pondered. Food for thought, she supposed.

She was there for a single reason. To steal a sample of the G-virus. The virus that caused the incident. She was in the police station garage trying to find a way to find a journalist named Ben Bertolucci, her information had said that he had vital information about the Umbrella Corporation and they're involvement in the attack.

As she was investigating the area, she heard footsteps behind her. She hid behind the cars. It was a zombie, or at least that's what she thought. So, once it had passed her she went around the cars and stood behind it as it walked forward. Bullets flew from her gun and hit the floor a few feet away from the zombies feet. But, to her surprise the body she though to be a corpse, quickly turned and gasped before aiming his gun at her.

When she spotted him. It was weird. He was wearing a standard police officer uniform. His broad shoulders and taut arms were impressive of course but, that's not what popped it the mind of the Asian spy. No, it was a look in his eyes. One she could only describe as pure. It was as if he was good. Not at all evil. When she gazed into his eyes, all she could see was a person that would take on the world if he believed it was right. It was scary to her. But, in that moment Ada saw a light at the end of a tunnel filled with darkness. And he was that light.

She dismissed it as immature fantasies. She didn't know him or why that was her instinct about him. But, secretly behind all the denial and the fake personas, the real her. The one she hide. Wished he would survive because, if he didn't. That tunnel would be emerged in darkness and she could not imagine a world with out a shimmer of hope. She shook under his gaze as he lowered his gun and approached her.

"Sorry about that." She said in her usual sly tone as she lowered her gun and walked toward the blonde man. "When I saw the uniform... I thought you were another zombie."

After a moment of silence she stepped around him and continued through the garage. "Who are you?" He asked, stopping her from continuing her search. She turned to him and said in her most seductive voice.

"Ada Wong." She then turned and continued walking towards a car that blocked an entrance but another he threw another question at her.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a guy named Ben." She stopped and looked at him. "He's one of those reporter types, always looking for a scoop. I heard he was locked up in a cell block, only there is a wrecked car by the entrance. I've been trying to find a way inside." She told him blatantly. She then walked around the side of the car to the back of the car. "If we work together, we can move this thing. Give me a hand here will you?"

He did as she asked and the two of them pushed the car out of the way of the door that lead to the cell block. Then, he and her entered the door. Ada quickly sprinted away causing, The man to yell out. "Ada, Wait!" But, he quickly decided to follow her through the dank halls. He quickly entered the holding cells by travelling through a sliding door made of a metal grate and handles. And two cells in he discover a man lying on a bed.

"Let me guess. You must be Ben, right." The man spoke to the imprisoned man. "Get up, now!" He told him with anger in his voice. Ben sat up and spoke to the mysterious officer awaking him from his slumber.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here." Ben moaned as he stood up and approached the bars of the cell door. Ada then advanced from nowhere to the bars.

"Is this the guy?" The officer asked her pointing at Ben.

"Ben." She said turning towards him. "You told the officials that you knew something about what is going on. Didn't you? Well, what did you tell them?" She asked.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm trying to find my boyfriend. His name's John. He was working for a branch office of Umbrella based in Chicago. But, he suddenly disappeared 6 months ago. I heard a rumour that he's here in the city."

"I don't know anything." Ben stated. "And even if I did. Why would I want to tell you?" He said turning his back to Ada and the man.

"Okay, I say we leave him in there, does anyone know where they put the key to this cell." The blonde stated harshly as he hit the bar. _'Maybe, he wasn't as good as I first thought.' _Ada had thought when the man said the words with contempt. Maybe, it was jest but, Ada thought the tone of his voice suggested otherwise. But, when she looked to his face and stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. She realized something. His demeanour at that moment was irritated but, his eyes told a different story. He was angry and resentful but, not at her or Ben. No, he was frustrated at the whole situation. The whole outbreak was what made him upset. It wasn't a surprise of course. Something like a zombie outbreak does take a toll on the average folk. But, it wasn't hysteria coming from the man. It was annoyance. She found this peculiar.

"I have it right here, Officer. But, I'm not about to leave this cell." He told the officer. "Those zombies aren't the only things crawling around out there." He paused as a large growl sounded near the group.

"What was that?" The officer said as all 3 of them turned towards the grate door.

"Like, I said. I'm not leaving this cell." Ben announced. As Ada and the strange officer turned to face Ben. "Get out of here before you lead it right to me."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere." Leon said, pointing his finger at Ben. "I'm the only cop left in this building."

"What?" Ben said shocked to discover that the entire police force was either missing, dead or undead.

"If you want to live then, you have to leave with me."

"But, do you even know how to get out of the city?" Ben asked warily. "There is a kennel at the back of the building, inside the kennel is a manhole. Go through and it will lead you to the sewer entrance, but, it won't be easy."

"Alright. I'm going." Ada said before she sped off to the door she and the cop had entered. With the cop quickly following behind. Unaware of the pain she'd give him if he continued and her unaware of the uneasiness and heartache he'd give her.

* * *

**A.N: Here is my new fanfic. It's Aeon. Which isn't exactly my ship so, it was a little difficult. But, its a challenge so, I enjoyed writing it. I'd love to have some feedback on how I did. So, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Basically, I'm picturing Ada as someone who is hiding who she really is so, she can avoid hurting. Being a spy enabled her to do it and after awhile she kinda forgot how to be normal. And right now Leon is just a nameless cop. This will probably be updated every 2 weeks. But, I'd like to give a shout out to Irenei on DeviantART, who suggested this pairing. She makes awesome pictures especially if you love horror games. Plus, she's been super nice to me online. So, I hope you liked it and that you have a wonderful day!**

**-mrssherrymuller**


End file.
